1. Field of the Invention
The invention includes an apparatus for improving air flow away from a disk brake rotor system used in a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to improved air flow motion over a disk brake rotor system used in a vehicle through aerodynamic standoffs.
2. Background Information
Friction brakes are used in cars, trains, airplanes, elevators, motorcycles and other machines. In order to slow or stop an automobile, a driver may step on a brake pedal. Through mechanical linkage, the movement of the brake pedal is transmitted to a set of opposing fixed brake pads, between which is a brake rotor that rotates as the axle of the automobile turns from the rotation of the wheel assembly due to energy stored in the vehicle as either kenetic or potential. The brake rotor may be fixed to the hub of a vehicle axle by an array of drive pin or drive lug/bolt combinations radially distributed about the axle. The brake rotor and the hub may be secured to one another by tightening each bolt and washer into its counter part drive pin or drive lug.
As the driver applies force to the brake pedal, that force may be transmitted as friction to the moving brake rotor by the fixed brake pads so as to slow the vehicle down or bring it to rest through controlled slippage. The energy absorbed by the controlled slippage may be converted into heat, principally within the brake rotor. In high performance vehicle applications, vents may be supplied between the inboard brake disc and the outboard brake disc to channel air over the surfaces of the discs so as to draw heat away from the discs. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,848, entitled “Ventilated Brake Rotor.” Moreover, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,747, entitled “Method of Making a Rotor with Vented Hat Section and an Initial Casting,” vents may be added to the sidewall of the brake rotor hub (or “mounting hat”) to aid in cooling.
In addition to vents, brake rotor hub radial standoffs may be provided (i) to form a brake rotor/hub mating surface and (ii) to elevate the brake rotor hub from the brake rotor.